Reborn
by petalotus
Summary: saat Huang Zi Tao terlahir kembali, namun… / 'tapi, maafkan aku jika melupakanmu suatu saat nanti….' / KrisTao/HunTao
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Reborn

Disclaimer : Member EXO milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat di dalam cerita, mohon dimaklumi, semua itu hanya keSENGAJAan semata.

Actor : KrisTao/HunTao

Summary : saat Huang Zi Tao terlahir kembali, namun… / 'tapi, maafkan aku jika melupakanmu suatu saat nanti….'

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu apa yang menakutkan di dunia ini? Ah, itu pertanyaan subjektif. Tapi hal yang paling menakutkan bagiku adalah…_

 _Dilupakan._

.

.

"tao, wo ai ni", ucap seorang namja tampan. Di depannya berdiri seorang namja manis bermata panda, Tao namanya.

"wo ye ai ni, ge", ucap Tao. Mukanya bersemu merah menatap namja tinggi di depannya. Sedangkan sang namja tampan itu –Kris- menunjukkan senyuman riangnya. Bagaimana tidak senang jika pujaan hatimu menerima cintamu? Itu hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Kris.

"xie xie, Tao… aku janji akan membahagiakanmu", ucap Kris bahagia sembari memeluk Tao-nya.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah melupakanku, ge", jawab Tao dalam pelukan Kris.

"ne, aku berjanji", sahut Kris cepat.

Ne, cepat.

Secepat ia melupakan janji itu…

.

Ini telah lewat dua jam sejak kedatangan Tao. Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman bermaksud menunggu seseorang. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud menunggu terlebih dahulu dari orang tersebut. Seharusnya namja yang ia tunggu datang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi, tampaknya namja itu tak ingat akan janjinya untuk kencan bersama Tao. Mungkin ia ada sedikit urusan yang penting. Mungkin ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Mungkin ia ketiduran. Dan banyak mungkin-mungkin yang Tao pikirkan dalam otaknya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa meyakinkannya untuk menghilangkan satu kata yang tidak Tao inginkan.

Handhphone Tao bergetar. Itu pasti pesan dari Kris-namja yang ia tunggu kedatangannya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

'Tao, maaf aku tak datang menemuimu. Aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Kuharap kau telah pulang ke rumah'

Tao tersenyum miris.

Gagal lagi, batinnya. Ini janji kencannya yang ke tiga kali gagal. Ya, setelah satu bulan mereka berpacaran.

'ne, ge. Gwenchana. Aku juga telah pulang ke rumah', balasnya. Untuk sekian kalinya Tao berbohong. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya ia masih ingat denganku, ucap Tao.

.

.

 _Tak apa kau tak datang menemuiku. Tak apa kau menghiraukanku. Tak apa kau menyakitiku. Tapi jangan melupakanku…_

.

.

Tao berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia seakan tersesat di kotanya sendiri. Wajahnya menampakan kebingungan. Ya, dia bingung dengan keadaan dirinya. Ia bingung dengan sekitarnya. Aneh, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang di sana.

"Tao, kau kemana saja? Kenapa belum pulang", sahut namja di seberang telepon tanpa memberi kesempatan Tao untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"sehun-ah, aku… lupa jalan pulang", ucap Tao gugup. Sedangkan seseorang di seberang sana- Sehun- hanya menghela napas.

"masuklah ke dalam toko yang ada di dekatmu. Aku akan mencarimu dengan GPS. Jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku menemuimu, arraseo?"

"ne, arraseo", Tao menutup telponnya. Ia melirik ke sebuah café terdekat. Ia berencana masuk kesana hingga ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan jantungnya.

Kris.

Namja itu berada di dalam café dengan seorang yeoja. Menggenggam tangannya. Tersenyum padanya. Tao tahu itu senyum yang Kris tunjukkan padanya sebelum sebulan belakangan ini. Sebelum Kris berubah, sebelum Krisnya yang ramah menjadi dingin. Ya, dia kehilangan senyum itu. Dan Kris memberikan senyumnya kepada yeoja itu sekarang.

"Tao", seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Reborn

Disclaimer : Member EXO milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat di dalam cerita, mohon dimaklumi, semua itu hanya keSENGAJAan semata.

Actor : KrisTao/HunTao

Summary : saat Huang Zi Tao terlahir kembali, namun… / 'tapi, maafkan aku jika melupakanmu suatu saat nanti….'

.

.

"Tao", seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah"

"ayo pulang", Sehun menggenggam tangan Tao, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang bersama.

Sepanjang jalan Tao hanya diam. Ia memikirkan Kris. Ya, kejadian tadi tentu saja membuat hatinya sakit. Sehun menatap Tao yang kini telah duduk di sofa.

"Tao err… ayo minum obatmu", ujar Sehun sambil memberikan beberapa pil obat kepada Tao. Tao hanya menatapnya lesu.

"tak bisakah aku tak meminum ini sehari saja?", ucap Tao memohon. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuat Sehun luluh. Ia harus menahannya. Bersikap seperti ini lebih baik daripada hal yang ditakuti Sehun terjadi. Dia belum siap untuk itu.

"apa kau ingin melupakanku?", Sehun memasang wajah sedihnya. Hal yang membuat Tao luluh.

Tao menggeleng. Dengan cepat ia mengambil obat dari tangan Sehun. Ia akan minum obatnya. Ia tak ingin melupakan Sehun, karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dilupakan. Sangat sakit.

.

.

 _Aku sudah pernah dilupakan oleh mereka, rasanya sangat sakit. Seakan hanya aku yang berada di dunia ini. Tak ada yang perduli sedikitpun. Kerena itu, saat kau kini disampingku. Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau tak akan melupakanku?_

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu…

Sejak kejadian itu –Tao yang tersesat-, Tao hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dan sejak kejadian itu pula Kris tak menghubunginya. Tao sudah mencoba menelpon Kris pada saat malam ia tersesat. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Kris tak mengangkat teleponnya.

Keadaan Tao tak bisa dibilang baik. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi roda, menatap jalanan yang bisa ia lihat dari etalase kaca. Semua orang tahu jika ia sakit.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun datang. Ia tampak membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Tao menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Sehun hanya hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Tao.

"namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Aku teman satu flatmu. Kita sudah tinggal bersama selama tiga tahun. Bukankah itu waktu yang lama eoh?", ucap Sehun mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Tao tersenyum. Ia tidak ingat. Tapi hanya mengangguk. Dan Sehun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Pandangannya beralih kea rah meja tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Tao berada. Sebuah surat yang seminggu ini menjadi pikirannya.

"Tao-er, malam ini kita akan pergi keluar. Kau mau?", Tanya Sehun perlahan. Ia ingin Tao mencerna perkataannya dengan baik.

"kemana?", Tanya Tao balik.

"membeli beberapa perlengkapanmu. Kita akan pindah"

"apa kau juga ikut? Temanku akan ikut kan?", Tanya Tao. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"tentu. Aku akan menemanimu selama disana"

Tao tersenyum. Cantik sekali, pikir Sehun.

.

Tao sudah tidur. Ia butuh tidur siang pada saat seperti ini. Sedangkan Sehun tampak telah membereskan pekerjaannya. Pandangannya teralih pada sepucuk surat. Ia beranjak menuju sebuah lemari. Sehun mengambil beberapa map yang ada dalam tas kecil tersebut. Dilihatnya kembali sebuah surat pernyataan.

Surat tentang penyakit Tao…

Alzheimeir.

Tao tentu tahu tentang penyakit tersebut. Tapi ia lupa untuk saat ini, bahkan mungkin untuk beberapa saat kemudian hingga ia sembuh. Hati Sehun rasanya sangat sakit mengetahui Tao memiliki penyakit tersebut. Mengetahui temannya akan melupakannya, orang yang ia cintai akan melupakannya. Bahkan ia belum mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Tao. Ya, Sehun mencintai Tao. Lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan ia mencintai namja panda itu lebih dulu dari seseorang disana yang mendapatkan hati Tao, juga yang telah mengkhianati Tao.

Sehun tentu tahu perihal Tao yang memiliki pacar bernama Kris. Ia bahkan tahu bagaimana watak Kris. Hanya saja ia berpura-pura saat di depan Tao. Seakan tak tahu apapun. Ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan Tao, walau hatinya sakit saat Tao menangis diam ketika gagal kencan. Walau ia marah saat Kris tak mengangkat panggilan dari Tao, dan walaupun ia tahu jika Kris selingkuh bersama yeoja lain. Sehun hanya akan diam. Dan terus diam. Karena sejak awalpun ia mencintai Tao dalam diam.

Tapi sekarang sepertinya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menunjukkan cintanya pada Tao. Cara yang sangat tak terduga. Saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tao –secara langsung dan dengan kata-kata-, namja panda itu hanya tersenyum manis. Itu sudah cukup bagi Sehun. Walaupun esoknya Tao tak ingat dengan perkataan Sehun. Sakit memang. Namun, dengan cara itu Sehun dapat mengatakan cintanya berkali-kali ia mau. Tanpa harus takut mendapatkan penolakan. Kerena Tao akan lupa, dan ia bisa mengulangi kata-kata cintanya kembali dengan balasan senyuman manis Tao atau kata-kata ' _nado saranghae'_ yang di ajarkan Sehun pada Tao. Membuat Sehun melambung bahagia.

.

"lihat dirimu Tao, kau manis kan?", Sehun membalikkan badan Tao menghadap ke sebuah kaca. Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Tao berganti pakaian di toko ini. Tentu saja semua itu ide Sehun.

"apa kau mau baju yang ini?". Tanya Sehun kembali. Tao mengangguk tanda ia setuju. Ia akan senang jika melihat Sehun senang, pikirnya.

"baiklah, aku akan membayarnya. Kau jangan kemana-mana _, arraseo_?", ujar Sehun sambil mengambil baju-baju yang akan ia bayar menuju kasir. Sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Sambil menunggu Sehun, Tao berjalan melihat baju-baju di sekitarnya. Ia ingin tahu. Sejak penyakit itu menyerangnya, Tao jadi lebih melupakan semua hal. Bahkan ia lupa siapa dirinya, seperti orang amnesia. Tapi ini lebih dari sekedar amnesia. Untung ada Sehun yang tak pernah lelah mengingatkannya. Walaupun esok ia akan lupa kembali.

Brugh… seorang namja tersenggol badan Tao.

"ah, _mianhae_ ", ujar namja itu.

Tao mendongak menatap namja di depannya. Tinggi sekali, pikirnya.

" _oppa, gwaenchana_?", ujar seorang yeoja yang tengah menggandeng lengan namja tinggi tersebut.

" _ne, gwaenchana._ Ah, maaf aku menabrakmu… eh, Tao?", namja tinggi itu –Kris- kaget. Tak disangka ia akan bertemu Tao disini. Wajahnya menampakkan guratan gugup. Tentu saja ia gugup jika kekasihnya mendapati ia sedang bersama yeoja lain. Terlebih di hadapanmu, ia belum siap bertemu Tao. Ia belum siap untuk di tampar di tempat umum seperti ini. Apalagi dengan wajah Tao yang datar dan seakan tak mengenalnya.

Eh, tunggu…

Tak mengenalnya?

Saat Kris melamunkan hal itu, saat itu pula Tao berbalik ingin pergi. Tapi entah mengapa tangan Kris menahannya. Seakan tak ingin Tao pergi bergitu saja. Err, apa maksud namja ini Tao harus menamparnya dulu dan tak pergi tanpa marah-marah?!

"eh, _nuguseyo_?", ucap Tao polos. Kris terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Tao berakting seperti ini? Apa ia tak ingin memarahi Kris di depan yeoja disampingnya? Atau Tao ingin mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan ini di tempat lain yang hanya mereka berdua saja dan Kris akan dijadikan sasaran empuk untuk pukulan Tao? Lupakan asumsi kedua.

" _oppa_ , kau mengenalnya?", seru yeoja itu lagi. Tentu saja Kris tak menghiraukannya. Yang dipikirannya hanya ada namja panda ini. Ia bingung, kaget, Tao benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

"Tao, aku kembali… eh, Kris _sunbae_ ", kali ini suara Sehun yang muncul. Ia menatap lengan Tao yang ditahan oleh Kris. Segera ia mengambil Tao mengarah pada pelukannya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Sehun yang mendominasi Tao.

Kris tampak kecewa saat tangan Tao diambil alih oleh Sehun. Namun ia berpura memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau mengenal _namja_ ini? Ia tadi menarik tanganku. Apa ia temanku?", ucapan Tao menginterupsi Sehun dan Kris. Tentu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Sehun tersenyum mencoba mengendalikan dirinya di depan Tao. Sungguh, ia benar-benar muak bertemu Kris. Apalagi dengan yeoja yang terus menempel dengannya. Dan tanpa malunya Kris menarik tangan Tao? Apa maksudnya? Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Kris.

"benarkah? Dia _sunbae_ ku di sekolah. Mungkin ia ingat denganku karena itu menarik tanganmu. Kau tak apa-apa kan?", jawab Sehun lembut.

"ne, _gwaenchana_. Ayo kita pulang", ucap Tao. Ia tahu Sehun sudah selesai dengan belanjaannya. Dan ia tak memikirkan Kris. Lagi pula Tao tak tahu siapa dia. Untuk apa dihiraukan?, pikir Tao.

" _ne_ , eum… maaf _sunbae_ jika temanku mengganggumu. Aku permisi", dengan cepat ia merangkul pinggang Tao dan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih dengan pikirannya..

Sehun tak mengenalkan Kris pada Tao, ia tak ingin Tao mengingat tentang Kris. Sudah cukup selama ini ia yang mengalah. Biarkan kali ini saja ia bersama Tao. Walau esok ia akan menjadi orang yang baru kembali di kehidupan Tao.

.

.

 _Saat aku dilupakan, hal itu be nar-benar sakit. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?_

 _Maafkan aku, karena sekarang aku yang melupakanmu…_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **note: Aku pikir ff ini -dan ff ku yang lain- punya lebih banyak viewer daripada yang review. Dan semua author bisa lihat guys kalau kalian jadi silent reader ^^**

 **Aku senang kalau tulisanku menghibur. Tapi tolong Reviewnya yaa.. satu Review itu berharga banget untuk author. Setelah jadi author aku sadar kenapa penulis yang aku suka gamau melanjutkan tulisannya hanya karena review yang sedikit - tapi viewernya banyak. Mungkin aku juga akan menghapus ff atau berhenti nulis disini -tanpa melanjutkan cerita- juga nanti. Ibarat jual buku, untuk apa melanjutkan menulis kalau responnya sedikit. Apalagi pas tau pembaca yang baca dengan cara ilegal - silent reader. Kalau penulis di luar sana membutuhkan uang, kami sebagai author di ff net cuman butuh review dan semangat dari kalian aja kok :')**

 **bukan hanya untuk ff ku, tapi juga di semua ff yang ada silent reader. pliss.. reviewlah walau hanya satu kata. itu sangat penting untuk kami sebagai semangat melanjutkan tulisan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Reborn

Disclaimer : Member EXO milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat di dalam cerita, mohon dimaklumi, semua itu hanya keSENGAJAan semata.

Actor : KrisTao/HunTao

Summary : saat Huang Zi Tao terlahir kembali, namun… / 'tapi, maafkan aku jika melupakanmu suatu saat nanti….'

.

.

.

"cha, sudah selesai. Ayo kita berangkat Tao"

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka panda pemberian Sehun. Didada boneka tersebut ada ukiran tulisan 'Huang Zi Tao & Oh Sehun'. Ya, nama mereka berdua.

" _aku memberi nama kita pada boneka ini agar kau selalu ingat aku, sahabatmu sekaligus seorang yang mencintaimu, Tao. Jadi, panda ini bisa menjadi temanmu jika kau kesepian", ucap Sehun saat ia memberikan boneka itu pada Tao._

" _apa kau akan pergi jauh?", Tanya Tao takut._

" _tidak, eumh, mungkin saja kau akan merindukanku saat aku tidur, haha", jawab Sehun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak penyakit Tao, namja itu tertawa. Ya, Tao tertawa, bukan hanya tersenyum. Ia tertawa menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya dan matanya yang semakin sipit. Sehun benar-benar bahagia melihat Tao. Reflex ia mencium bibir Tao, walu awalnya hanya kecupan. Tapi melihat respon dari Tao yang tersenyum malu, Sehun menciumnya kembali. Tentu dengan sedikit lumatan di bibir kecil Tao. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Sehun tak akan melupakan ciuman manis ini dalam hidupnya, walaupun Tao mungkin tak akan ingat esok hari. Tak masalah bagi Sehun._

Ya, begitulah ceritanya bagaimana boneka panda itu berada di pelukan Tao.

Kali ini mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil. Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang, sedangkan Tao hanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dan mendekap boneka panda pemberian Sehun dengan erat.

'kita akan memulai hidup baru disana Tao', batin Sehun. Mobil mereka menjauhi kawasan apartemen yang selama ini mereka tempati. Meninggalkan sisa kenangan yang melekat disana.

Dan seseorang yang baru saja sampai di depan apartemen itu…

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen ini. Berkali kali ia menekan bel, tapi sepertinya penghuni apartemen ini tak mendengar. Ya, memang tak mendengar.

"percuma saja kau menekan bell itu terus menerus, mereka tak akan mendengar. Berisik sekali", ucapan seseorang menginterupsinya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan celemek di badannya.

"ah, mianhamnida ahjumma. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi temanku", ucap namja itu.

"mereka sudah pergi", ucap ahjumma di depan namja itu dengan cepat. Membuat sang namja di depannya memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"mereka baru saja pergi membawa banyak barang. Sepertinya mereka akan pindah. Kau temannya, kenapa tidak tahu?", Tanya ahjumma itu .

"pindah? Apa anda tahu kemana mereka pindah?"

"tidak. Dia hanya berpesan jika ada yang mencari katakan bahwa mereka sudah pindah. Kurasa ia akan kembali lagi untuk suatu urusan"

Hatinya namja itu mencelos. Kata kata pindah terngiang di pikirannya. Pindah berarti mereka pergi, berarti mereka tak akan kembali. Bagaimana aku harus menemui mereka?, piker namja itu.

Tunggu dulu,

Mereka?

Apa Maksudnya…

"ahjumma, kau benar tahu kan siapa penghuni apartemen ini?", tanyanya kepada wanita paruh baya di depannya ini. Ia berharap bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar.

"tentu saja, sejak tiga tahun lalu aku mengenal mereka yang baru pertama kali pindah kesini. Anak panda itu, Huang Zi Tao dan Oh Sehun. Hmm, kurasa aku benar menyebutkan nama mereka"

DEG…

Jadi, Tao… Sehun…

Pikiran namja itu sudah kalut. Segera ia balikkan badan bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu.

"gamsahamnida ahjumma, aku pulang dulu", ujarnya.

"hei tunggu. Siapa namamu?", dia berbalik menghadap wanita paruh baya itu dan mengatakan namanya.

"Kris. Namaku Kris"

.

.

.

"oppa.."

...

"oppa"

...

"ya! Oppa", teriak seorang wanita mengguncangkan lengan orang yang dipanggilnya hingga seluruh pengunjung di cafe itu melihat ke arah mereka.

"ah.. Ne", jawab namja itu-orang yang dipanggil.

"oppa kau sakit? Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecut menggelengkan kepala. Teringat bagaimana berubahnya ia sejak hari itu. Hari dimana ia mengetahui bahwa seorang yang ia cintai telah pergi. Sudah terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa ia mencintainya. Ya, sangat terlambat. Kris yang malang.

"aish... Aku harus mendapatkannya", ujar kris meninggalkan cafe dan wanita yang bingung melihat tingkah lakunya. Entah kemana dia pergi.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengukir kenangan yang telah ada. Bukan waktu yang cepat untuk melupakan semua kejadian di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang telah menjadi saksi mata dari persahabatan mereka. Persahabatan sehun dan tao. Hari ini, sehun kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengemas barang-barang yang masih tertinggal dan mengenang kembali masa-masa ia dan tao disini. Walau berat, salah satu dari dua hal penting sehun harus dikorbankan. Apartemen ini atau tao. Tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang sehun akan memilih tao. Tak apa ia akan kehilangan aprtemennya. Walaupun ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia juga akan kehilangan tao. Setidaknya uang hasil penjualan apartemen ini dapat mencukupi biaya rumah sakit tao. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia duduk diam hingga tak menyadari seseorang mendekatinya.

"ah.. Sim ahjumma", sapa sehun tersadar dari pikirannya

"ne.. Aku melihatmu kembali dan mengemas barang-barangmu. hei kau kelihatan lelah. Ini kubawakan minuman. Mana panda itu?", ujar ahjumma itu sembari kepalanya melihat sekeliling ruangan mencari panda. Tentu saja yang ia maksud panda adalah tao.

"tao tidak ikut bersamaku. Ia ada di rumah. Ahjumma, apa ada yang datang kesini semenjak kami pergi?", tanya sehun. Ia menaruh minumannya di atas meja dan kembali duduk memeriksa barang-barang yang akan ia bawa lagi.

"ya, ada. Seorang namja"

Deg..

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Raut mukanya berubah.

"...namanya Kris. Apa kau kenal? Ia sangat tinggi. Ia terlihat benar-benar cemas saat itu"

Sehun cepat-cepat mengemasi barangnya dan tidak mendengar ahjumma yang masih mengoceh dengan semangat menceritakan kris. Sehun sudah mengira kris akan kesini. Jika begitu, ia harus cepat-cepat pergi sekarang. Sebelum semuanya lebih terlambat.

"ahjumma.. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Apartemen ini telah dijual. Jika ada yang datang dan mencariku lagi, tolong sampaikan bahwa kami telah pindah ke luar negeri", ucap sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan telah siap untuk pergi. Ia keluar ruangan dan mengunci apartemennya. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengamati dengan diam.

"begitukah? Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada teman pandamu itu"

"ne ahjuma. Aku permisi. Annyeonggihaseyo", sehun membungkuk dan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dengan orang yang akan menghancurkan Taonya.

"dasar anak muda. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu masalah mereka. Pasti cinta segitiga ah.. Apa kris itu benar-benar mencintai sehun ya?!", ucap ahjumma itu sembari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Benar-benar sok tahu.

 **TBC**


End file.
